You're Forgiven
by Inufan078
Summary: What do you do when you're forced to commit a crime which is unspeakable to lovers to the one you love most? Do you go through with it even though you know you have no choice? How can you even think to do such a thing.. But sometimes it's the only way... For there are no choices. A one shot based on an "imagineyourotp" post on tumblr. Trigger warning for death, blood and gore.


_You're Forgiven_

_A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DX story_

_Based off of an imagineyourotp post on tumblr: post/61745834819/tw-death_

Everything had been going so well... There was the odd complication, however we always seemed to be able to work through it as any couple would. It's always give and take in a relationship - Or so they say. Personally I wouldn't know as it was my first and with a person of the same sex no less. It definitely wasn't how I pictured it... But after a bit of pushing and fighting with myself - heart and logic heart won. Though of course being by my nature... Or so I've been told - Logic won twice before. In fact I'm actually surprised he waited I know he was getting frustrated with me but one day I finally just burst out and said it before my mind could interfere;

_"I love you!"_

Crazy I know... My mind seemed to rear its' ugly logic one more as it fought back with me internally; _How could I say that? How did I just blurt that out?! That was meant only to be shouted internally not externally! Why? Why?_ My brain would fight as my already reddened face simply stared back to the brunette before me, my eyes seeming to have a mind of their own as my mind constantly shouted back to me. I simply kept blinking, face completely red and all I heard was;

_"Really?"_

I nodded without a thought process mind continuing to scream telling me to stop but I couldn't. I wanted to shout - But not for the reasons my mind was arguing - From pure and undeniable felicity.

A snort - _"It's strange... I didn't think someone like you could blush Yusei. But even someone as stoic as you is just as human as anyone else I guess huh?" _

I honestly can't remember what happened after that all I know is now in this moment everything reversed. The more I grew to know Judai the more I knew he had a colorful past, a colorful life and a colorful... Or I should say multiple colorful personalities.

Needless to say I accepted them all, I accepted everything he told me - As he accepted everything I chose to tell him which was very little as I didn't want to become a bother. Some was admittedly forced as he was frustrated with me always keeping my inner feelings to myself - Which I ended up shouting, frustrated as I broke asking if he was happy to get such information - tears making their way through as I automatically held a hand over my face so he wouldn't see. Though he knew, and he didn't get upset - He simply held me as the tears continued to flow.

Frustration boils not only from the our past but also from each other as we both learnt. Our relationship should have been over ten times fold for how many times we disagreed but I couldn't ever stay mad at him forever, and I always broke first asking him to come back - Apologizing and always blaming myself for being the problem. I always thought I was.

The sound of sobs broke through the thoughts that flew throughout my mind in this moment - Kisses, hugs, how after months upon months I finally grew comfortable to the touch of cuddling. A gasp as I heard my name break me from my thoughts spoken in a choke;

"Y-Yusei!"

His eyes were shaking, tears were falling as he never once blinked, little gasps continuing from his mouth as his arm shook my eyes wavering over to the blade which he held above my heart. I blinked as my lips trembled having trouble to form into a minute smile, an arm raising to touch his own lips as they too trembled. I could only look up as I laid below him, I couldn't feel the flesh beneath my fingers but I knew his lips were trembling my vision confirming my lack of touch.

"Judai. You have to."

A shake of the head as eyes went wide and he screamed back at me;

"No I don't! I don't have to do any of this!" He argued as he flailed - blade matching his movements as I followed it with my eyes.

"Yes you do. We've tried to make it work we've tried to-"

"And we'll continue to make it work!" He interrupted shouting back.

"Judai... You can't. You know you have to... Just please."

"Yusei I can't.. I can't... I love you - I- I-" A gasp as a hiccup was followed with a sniff.

"Judai steady your hand."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" He was in hysterics and I needed to calm him somehow, but how...?

"I love you too - You're my first true love, and you'll be my only true love now please..." I drifted as I dropped my hand back to my side closing my eyes as vision began to blur from the tears which started to form.

"Open your eyes, open your eyes Yusei Fudo! I'm going to make this work! You understand me! I'm going to make this work damnit!"

I swallowed and opened my eyes as he wished looking off to the side; "You know... You and I both know... We can't make it work that's why we're here in this situation here and now. There's no choice."

"Yusei please I don't want you- I don't want to do this- I don't want you to leave me- I can't possibly do this I can't, I can't, I can't- I-"

"Judai steady yourself." I repeated once more as I looked back to him.

"But I need you- I can't do this to you I-"

"Judai you'll be fine on your own you know that stop hesitating."

"No I won't."

"You have been before me you will be after. I'll watch after you... I'll always be with you I promise." I swallowed as tears began to stream down my cheeks not ever allowing myself to blink even once.

"I-I-" Hands were still shaky as I blinked the last of my tears trickling as I could only mouth in a breathy whisper;

_"You're forgiven."_

I saw his eyes widen as it seemed to click in his mind and I simply closed my eyes hoping I could make it as painless as possible for him though my body's natural responses kicked in as sharp pain gouged into me a gasp and a bloodcurdling scream that I couldn't even identify as my own pierced throughout the silence. Movement of the blade and it didn't take long until my body gave up.

Though I couldn't see it he could see it all;

The head of someone you love which tilted back, the blood which pooled the floor and the blade which was left wedged in the heart of the one you loved blood spurting from the wound. Arms rolled and revealed palms, body limp and completely lifeless - Tears dried to cheeks as new tears met old the one who had committed what could only be called manslaughter sobbed hysterically.

I couldn't hear him, I never heard anything after I saw the switch flip in his head I couldn't see a thing however if I could... It's something that would have broke any lover's heart;

Screams as the brunette sobbed laying over the blood drenched riding duelist screaming said man's name over and over - multiple apologies as he yelled for him to "come back", even performing multiple mouth to mouth resuscitation's. The worst was when he sobbed trying to continue perform CPR by pressing on the mechanic's chest causing blood to only spurt more from the wound. Procedure repeating over and over again as he switched between chest to mouth, to chest to mouth before he wore himself to fatigue passing out atop the man as little gasps and sobs continued in his slumber.

_**"You're forgiven."**_


End file.
